Beck OliverA Nice Guy Who Took a Few Wrong Turns
by rosaandrews
Summary: Beck Oliver smokes, drinks, and does drugs. Will she be able to turn him around. One shot! 2nd person point of view!


_Beck Oliver. _If you walked up to any person at North High and said that name they would immediately give you three words: smokes, alcoholic, and drugs.

But no one actually spent time to get to know Beck Oliver.

Sure, maybe he had done drugs, he might be an alcoholic, and he possibly is a smoker. But you should still get to know him before you judge him.

That is exactly what you did. You walked up to him and said your name, _Jade West_. You held out your hand and he shook it. Your name started many conversations.

You learn about his home life. How his grandfather died and how his father took it out on his mother, while she was pregnant with him. He told you he had been born two months early. He had barely survived. He told you his dad smoked around him all the time and how he eventually became addicted to the smoke.

You tell him about your home life too. You describe your mother as _too nice. _

He laughs. He says he wished his father was _too nice._

You tell him about you annoying little sibling Kaylyn and Aylyn. He mentions you are the only one without Lyn at the end of your name.

You tell him your full name, _Jadelyn. _You tell him never to repeat your full name and that you are simply Jade.

He then explains how he got his name. His father was high on drugs and his mother was dead. His father pecked his mother on the lips before she died so he was named Beck.

You tell him how you got your name. It was your late grandmothers name. He told you he was sorry for your loss. You explain she died before you were born.

He shrugs and says he is still sorry for your loss.

You tell him you are sorry for his loss.

He sighs and tell you that he never met her and you can't miss something you never had.

But you look into his eyes, they betray what he said. His eyes tell you all, he misses his mother and he want s his mom.

You carefully raise your hand and rest it on his shoulder. Your gesture affects him. He realizes someone in the world will be nice to him.

You and he keep talking. Your conversations getting weirder each time.

You spend an entire day arguing whether Batman is a superhero or not. You say he is and he says he isn't. You say Batman saves people. He tells you that Batman does not have any superhuman abilities.

You just dismiss him. He shakes his head. He believes you will never learn.

Finally you introduce him to your friends.

He is nervous but you pull him over to them anyway.

You tell him their names, _Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori. _He nods hello to them. They wave.

Andre and Robbie immediately bombard him with questions, you tell them to stop. They ignore you,

He nods and shakes his head to the questions depending on his answer.

You start talking to Tori and Cat. They tell you he's bad news. You don't listen to them because you believe he is a very nice person who just took a few wrong turns.

You and he start hanging out even more. You start to fall for him. Slowly and then hard.

You and he are sitting in your garage one day. You guys are sitting on the couch.

He moves over to you. You two are practically touching now. He turns your face with his hands.

You expect him to kiss you. But he doesn't. He speaks instead. He asks if you will go out with him.

You tell him yes. Now he kisses you. You like that he waited until you said before he kissed you.

Word spreads around school quickly. Kids and even _teachers_ are telling you he is bad news. You don't believe them though.

Four months after you start dating him, he tells you that he loves you, at first you are shocked but after you regain your speech you say it back.

8 months after you say you I love you to each other, you break up.

He breaks up with you because he believes that you are carrying baggage you shouldn't have to. You tell him that's not true, that you still love him.

He puts a finger to your lips and walks away.

Your friends comfort you. They say he is stupid for breaking up with you. That you are beautiful. That you are smart. That you are creative. That you are enthusiastic.

You don't tell them why you broke up.

You don't want them to know.

Seven years later you found a job and have a fiancé. You two plan to get married tomorrow.

Your wedding should be perfect. You have your dream dress, your dream bridesmaids dress, a great cake, and an amazing venue.

Only one thing is missing. You're not marrying him. You're marrying this guy.

You still love him. You never truly got over him. You still carry a picture of you and him in your wallet.

The music starts and you walk down the aisle.

You stare at the man in front of you.

The minister asks you to say _I do_.

You don't though, you can't. You still love him and you don't love this guy. You runaway crying.

You take out your phone and attempts to call him.

He picks up.

You tell him your name, _Jade West._

He tells you his, _Beck Oliver. _

You tell him you know. He says he knows you know. He just wanted to make sure you knew who you were calling.

You tell him that you just ran out of your wedding after not being able to say _I do._

He tells you that he was stupid for letting you go. He says you were the only girl he ever loved.

You tells him he is the only boy you ever loved.

He asks where you are. You tell him the church you were supposed to get married in.

He tells you he'll be there in ten minutes.

True to his words he comes at the exact ten minute mark.

You smile as you walk down to him.

He picks you up and spins you around.

You laugh. He kisses you.

He tells you he's not addicted to anything and that he got help.

You smile.

He bends on one knee.

"Jadelyn West, will you marry me?" he doesn't have a ring but he doesn't need one.

"Yes!" You scream. He spins you around.

You will always remember this date and time forever.

March 31, 2020 3:34pm.


End file.
